


Baby's Day Out

by Ogoe_Yuka



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Baby OC - Freeform, M/M, babysitter Fushimi, mentioned strain baby from chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogoe_Yuka/pseuds/Ogoe_Yuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi couldn’t believe his Lieutenant. That cold-hearted busty blond lieutenant is going to leave him a baby for his duty. Another freaking baby for his duty since she was on her day-off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo~~! I'm here with another SaruMi fic! I took the liberty of naming that cute strain baby from Day's of Blue Chapter 2 and added OCs because of the fic's plot ^^
> 
> I hope you like this~

Fushimi couldn’t believe his Lieutenant. That cold-hearted busty blond lieutenant is going to leave him a baby for his duty. Another freaking baby for his duty since she was on her day-off.

This time, the baby’s name was Rin. He was one-and-a-half years old with ginger hair and sky blue eyes.

“Alright, listen up, Fushimi. The Captain has a meeting with Rin-kun’s parents but you know how babies are. They could unknowingly disrupt the meeting. As much as I want to take care of him, it’s my day-off today so you have to take over for me.”

“What? Why me?” Fushimi asked in disbelief while carrying the said baby who was playing with the buttons of his coat.

“Because you’re the third-in-command and you can handle kids. Remember Aki-kun? The strain baby?”

“Tsk. This and that are different matters, different babies too. How sure are you that this kid isn’t going to end up killing me?” At this, Rin cooed at Fushimi, as if trying to prove him wrong.

“The kids like you, you know.”

“But I don’t like them.”

“It’s just for a day, Fushimi. You’ll live. Besides, what if Yatagarasu tells you one day that he wants to adopt a baby with you? Are you going to refuse him?” Awashima quirked an eyebrow while Fushimi clicked his tongue. The blonde smiled and placed a bag in the stroller.

“That’s what I thought. Anyway, the backpack has the supplies you might need. There are milk bottles, powdered milk, diapers, tissue, baby wipes and toys. The ones in the zip lock plastic are the toys for Rin-kun when he’s teething. The milk bottles all have water so you’ll just need to heat up the water and put the powdered milk. The milk’s already separated into its respective servings. Here’s the stroller so you won’t get tired of carrying him. He’s also just been fed so he won’t have to drink until lunchtime.” Awashima rolled the stroller to Fushimi who was still in a state of mild disbelief.

“Are you serious?” The megane teen asked, still not believing his current predicament even though he’s already carrying the baby he’d be babysitting.

“Yes. Oh, since you’d be out, you should change into more casual clothes. Good luck, Fushimi.” The busty officer waved her colleague bye when the younger male went to the dormitory.

When Fushimi entered his room in the dorm, he leaned the stroller next to his bed, laid Rin in the stroller and hooked the backpack on the handle. He took a rattle from the bag and handed it to the kid. After making sure that Rin was preoccupied with the toy, Fushimi changed his clothes. He wore a plain navy blue shirt and black pants.

“Guuaa!” Rin cooed from the stroller. Fushimi approached and stared at the kid who was making grabby hands at him.

The megane teen sighed and reached his index finger to Rin who grabbed his finger and squeezed it a bit. Fushimi sighed again and retracted his hand before going behind the stroller to push it.

“We’d be going to the park. You better behave.”

“Ai!” Rin answered and Fushimi locked the door of his dorm before he made their way to the park.

At the park, Fushimi took Rin from the stroller and placed him on his lap, making sure the child faced the rest of the park. The people and kids walking around took Rin’s attention so Fushimi just watched the kid.

_‘He looks like Misaki.’_  The megane teen thought with a smirk.

“Gaa! Aha! Pssh!”

_'Yeah, definitely like Misaki. Noisy as him too.’_  Fushimi added before Rin turned to face him. He adjusted his hold on the kid and made him lean on his right forearm. He held his left hand away whenever Rin was close to catching it. This made the baby giggle in glee.

The Scepter 4 officer noticed that whenever a pair or a bunch of women glanced at their way, they would giggle and murmur how cute he looks like while fathering a child or how adorable Rin was. He paid them not much mind though.

Just then, Rin stopped reaching for his hand and stuck his small index finger in his mouth. Fushimi saw tears well up in the kid’s eyes and immediately pulled out a toy from the bag. Rin took it and tossed it inside his stroller before wailing.

“Wh-Why are you- The Lieutenant said you don’t have to drink yet but do you want to?” Fushimi received a sob and reached for a milk bottle but Rin shook his head and just continued crying.

“What the hell am I supposed to do now…?” The black-haired teen grumbled and reached for his PDA. He wasn’t sure if the person he’d be calling would answer the call but whom else can he ask when it comes to kids? He pressed number one on his speed dial and listened to the monotonous ring. Rin was now chewing on his fingers but he was still crying.

**-The hell? Saru? Why’d you call?-**

Fushimi was hesitant to tell Yata about his situation but then Rin wailed once more and he was sure the older teen heard that in the call.

**-Saru? Y-You made a kid cry? Pfft- ahahaha! You suck!-**

Fushimi clicked his tongue as the older male laughed his lungs out and the child continued to cry.

**-Wha- ahahaha… What’s up with the kid anyway? Are you on babysitting duty? Didn’t know that that’s part of your job. Hahahaha! Holy shit! You totally suck! That kid’s still crying.-**  Yata was already wheezing at this point and it irritated Fushimi more.

“If you already know he’s crying that much then get your ass over here and help me..!” The megane teen said through clenched teeth. Rin sucked on his little fingers while sobbing. Fushimi actually felt guilty that he didn’t know what’s wrong with the kid.

**-Ahahaha got it, got it. If it’s only to save that kid from you. Where are you anyway?-**

“At Hakone Park. On a bench by the fountain.”

**-Alright! I’m near that park anyway so just chill, alright?-**

“Tsk. Hurry.”

Fushimi heard the other male laugh before the call got disconnected. He slid his PDA back in his pocket then tried to calm the kid down. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to be working. A few minutes later, Yata arrived on his skateboard. Upon seeing the panicking black-haired teen, the crow laughed again.

“Yeah, you suck.” He commented.

“Just help me out, will you?”

“Lemme try.”

Fushimi shifted Rin in his arms and the kid looked at the new person in front of him. He hiccupped and sniffled then made grabby hands at Yata. The crow lifted the baby and held him against his chest.

“Did you try feeding this kid? But he doesn’t seem hungry though.” The ginger-haired male rocked the baby while asking the black-haired teen.

“Tried. Rin didn’t want to.”

“Huh, so his name’s Rin. His diaper also doesn’t need to be changed… Ah! I know what his problem is. Do you have any toys he can chew on?”

Fushimi just remembered that Awashima mentioned the toys in the zip lock plastic. He took one rubber toy and handed it to Yata. The older male gave it to the kid and Rin happily mouthed on it, his cries immediately ceasing.

“That was easy. You didn’t know he’s teething?”

“I forgot. That kid isn’t like the other one the Captain found.”

“Oho~ So you’re really on babysitting duty, huh? What’s up? Why’d this kid had the misfortune of being in your care?”

“Tsk. Lieutenant Awashima left that kid with me because she’s on her day off and that kid’s parents has a meeting with the Captain. Do you really think I want to be stuck with a kid?”

“Heh~ you’re one unlucky kid, ain’t ya? Being stuck with a shitty monkey for a day.” Yata cooed at the baby who giggled at him through the toy.

“Don’t worry kiddo. I’ll make sure Saru won’t be hanging you upside-down due to frustration. Oh right. My name’s Yatagarasu. Nice to meet ya!” Yata held out a finger to Rin and the child grabbed it then shook it. Fushimi continued watching the two and pulled out his phone to take pictures.

_'Without the beanie, Misaki really looks like Rin’s mother. Heh~ like mother and son. Misaki’s so cute~’_ The megane teen thought before he kept his phone.

“At least tell the kid your real name, Misaki~”

“Sh-Shut up, four-eyed monkey! Rin doesn’t have to know!”

Rin finally took the toy away from his mouth so Fushimi wiped it with the tissue before he placed it back in the zip lock plastic. The child then stared at the skateboard trapped under Yata’s left foot.

“You wanna try that, kid?” The crow asked and the child cooed.

“Alright.” Yata set Rin down and let the child lean back on his leg as he lightly pushed the skateboard back and forth with its small passenger. The child laughed and waved his arms that Yata was holding.

“You look like a mother, Misaki.”

“Shaddup. At least he ain’t crying with me. Anyway, what do you wanna do next, Rin?”

“Aua!” Rin answered and pointed to the nearby mall.

“The mall? Alright then. Oi, Saru. Get your ass up.”

“Ai!” Rin cooed from his perch on Yata’s arms.

“Tsk.” Fushimi clicked his tongue but nonetheless stood up from his seat and pushed the stroller, following Yata and Rin.

The three of them went to the mall where Rin excitedly pointed out the things that caught his attention. They reached the top floor where a playpen for the kids was and Rin pointed there so Yata accompanied him to the rubber mats. Fushimi just used that as an excuse to take more pictures and a video of the two.

It reached them late in the afternoon when Rin decided he’s had enough of the playpen. They went to a parfait stand where they bought a strawberry parfait. They occupied a table and Yata let the kid scoop some cream and strawberry.

“Pa! Pa!” Rin called while looking at Fushimi while holding out the spoon with cream and strawberry. Yata laughed at the look on the megane teen’s face.

“Humor the kid, Saru. He’s calling you ‘Papa’ too. Besides, he’s in your care, ain’t he?”

“Pa! Aaah.”

Fushimi leaned and took the offered dessert in his mouth. Rin giggled and scooped out some then held it out to Yata who blushed and spluttered.

“Wh-Wha…? Me too?”

“Ma! Aaah.”

“Fufu~ Humor the kid, Misaki~ He’s calling you ‘Mama’.” Fushimi leaned his chin on his hand while looking at the blushing vanguard.

“Aaah, Ma!”

“Okay, okay.” Yata ate the dessert and Rin clapped before he dug in the parfait.

“Really, Misaki? You’re blushing over an indirect kiss after all these years? Seriously?”

“Shut- Shut up!”

When they finished up the parfait with Rin feeding the both of them scoops, Fushimi finally received a message from Munakata that the meeting with Rin’s parents was finally over.

“Let’s go to the headquarters. Their meeting’s over.” Fushimi stood up from the chair.

“Ya sure it’s alright for me to go with you?”

“Do you really think Rin’s willing to let you go?” The megane teen pointed at the kid who was already dozing within Yata’s arms.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh. So let’s go back there and return the child to his parents.”

“That sounded like kidnapping, you know.”

The both of them made their way to the headquarters of Scepter 4 while bickering over trivial things. When they reached Munakata’s office, the Blue King was a bit surprised to see Fushimi with Yata and the sleeping baby.

“Good evening, Fushimi-kun, Yata-kun. I apologize for the duration our meeting took.”

“’s okay. We had fun.” Yata answered before the woman who seemed to be Rin’s mother approached him.

“Thank you for looking after my child. I’m sorry if he was a handful.” The woman said as she took the baby from Yata. Rin remained asleep against his mother’s chest. Rin’s father took the stroller and bag from Fushimi.

“N-No problems, ma'am. He behaved well.”

“Thank you very much. We’ll be going now.”

The family went out of Munakata’s office and left. Fushimi shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at his Captain.

“Can we go now?”

“Of course. I assume you made the most out of your day with Rin-kun?”

“Tsk. What do you think? We’ll be leaving now. Oi, Misaki. Let’s go.”

“Okay. Bye, Blue King.”

Fushimi and Yata went out of the office and walked to the dorms.

“The whole day was fun, wasn’t it, Saru? I thought you don’t like kids?”

“I don’t like kids. I just tolerate them enough when I have to.”

“Heh~ I knew you’d say that.” Yata grinned.

“Why, Misaki? Do you want to adopt a kid?” Fushimi turned to look at the blushing vanguard.

“Wh-What are you sa-saying, shitty monkey!? Ad-Adopt!?”

“You love kids. I wouldn’t put it past you if you ever thought of adopting a kid.”

“W-Well… it’s not like it’s that easy… you know, adopting. Sure I’ve thought of it before but we’re still young and all… What about you, Saru?”

“I only want to have a kid with Misaki. Or kids, depends on how many you want.”

“Bastard! Dropping a bomb like that on me!”

“I’m serious. I’ll take care of any kid or a bunch of kids if it’s with Misaki.”

“D-Dumbass. Not any time soon. We won’t be adopting a kid any time soon. If we ever adopt, I really want us to have a place of our own. An apartment or something, just not the dorms.”

“Alright then.”

The both of them settled inside Fushimi’s dorm room and well, if the megane teen started looking for apartments that suited Yata’s taste, he’d just be surprising him when the time comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Done! I had fun writing Rin's baby talk and mainly how the SaruMi couple would handle him~ I cross-posted this on my tumblr. I'm yuuki-yuka there, by the way. I've posted my other works there too~


End file.
